12 AM
by sleeping awake21
Summary: A simple call can turn into so much more.


**Hai guys! Sorry I haven't been updating my other fic. I'm just taking a break from it for a little while. Anyway, here's a little something I wrote on a whim. Hope you like it! Please leave a review if you can~**

 _-Buzz- -Buzz-_

Shizuo stared blankly at his ringing phone. He wondered who it could be, at this time of night. He picked up the phone and answered anyway.

"Hello, this is Shizuo. What's up?"

In truth, he really didn't know the number, but anything was better than sitting around alone while his girlfriend sat in another room.

"Hey.."

"Hello? Who is this?" Shizuo responded.

Ten miles across the city, Izaya wondered how anyone could forget his voice.

"Ne- Shizu-chan, how could you dare forget me? I'm hurt." Said the raven-haired man, sarcasm oozing from his words.

"DAMMIT!" Shizuo remembered his current situation and quieted down. "How did you get this number? Why do you even have it!?"

Izaya frowned as he leaned back in his chair. "How I got this number is none of your business. But that's beside the point. Hm.. Haven't seen you around Ikebukuro lately. I heard there's a new lady in your life. Is that so? Hmm.. Vorona, right?"

The blonde was fuming with anger, a slight blush growing on his face. "Yes, that's true. Jealous?"

"Oh, yes. I'm so very, extremely, painfully jealous." He could never tell Shizuo what he was actually feeling. In truth, he was beginning to miss being chased around the city.

"Good for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be off on my way. If I get caught talking to you, she'll think something's up." Shizuo sighed, trying to cover up his anger.

"Why's that, Shizu-chan?" The informant giggled a bit, beginning to find this call to be a useless joke.

"Dammit, Izaya. Why do you have to ask so many questions? You know it's late." Shizuo felt his phone case crack in his hand. He didn't realize he'd been holding it that tight.

"Just tell me. I promise I'll leave if you do."

"Fine, fine. She'd most likely think I was cheating on her. Especially if she found out it was you. C'mon. Have some common sense." Shizuo laid back on his sofa and stared at his ceiling.

"CHEATING ON HER WITH ME? ME!?" Izaya blushed furiously, unable to comprehend how anyone could come to that conclusion. "Haha, how sweet. But, of course, you chose her over me." He decided to guilt trip Shizuo, trying to keep him on the phone.

"Get out of my life! There never was a choice! You always hated me, and I always hated you. That's how it was." The blonde was getting ready to end the call and save himself the trouble.

"You never fucking asked. Damn protozoan. Look, I'm tired of this. Goodnight Shizuo." Izaya tossed his phone on the table not bothering to turn it off.

"Hey, Izaya. Wait." Shizuo sat up abruptly, afraid that the Informant had ended the call.

Izaya couldn't help but marvel over the way Shizuo said his name. "Yes, Shizu-chan?"

"If I were to say I love you right now, would you say it back?"

The raven haired man gasped, not sure what to make of this. "Sure, why not. It's not like you mean it."

"Izaya, I love you. So fucking much that it's unbearable." Shizuo heard footsteps down the hall, and he began to panic. "Fuck, she's coming!"

Izaya seemingly missed Shizuo's last statement. "I love you too, Shizu-chan."

And at that moment, the puzzle fell apart. Vorona heard every last word the informant had just said.

"S-shizuo? What the hell?! Huh, I never thought you were that low!" Vorona frowned, attempting to seem angry, although the quiver was evident in her voice.

The blonde jumped up, tossing his phone aside. "It's not what it looks like, I swear!"

"No, I believe it is. I knew you always loved him more than me. How could you do such a thing?!" Vorona stormed out of the room, and a few seconds later, the slam of a door was heard.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit... FLEA!" Shizuo picked up his phone and tossed it at the wall.

"Shizuo, I didn't mean to do this. I-I... I'm sorry." One thing the informant had trouble letting go of was his pride. However, it took a back seat to the immense feeling of regret growing inside of him.

"Izaya.. It's okay. Am I hurt? Extremely. Am I mad? Quite so. But that doesn't matter. As long as you meant what you said, I'll be ok." The ex-bartender was greeted by a knock at the door.

As soon as he opened it, a small pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Izaya..? How?" He said, still being embraced by the smaller man.

"I started walking the minute I heard her yell at you." Izaya snuggled closer into Shizuo's chest.

"Thank you." Shizuo placed a small kiss on Izaya's forehead.

"You owe me." A smirk crossed his face, knowing he had won.

"Dammit Izaya."


End file.
